Patsy's Smile
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: Patsy hears beautiful music coming from Camp Kidney, and finds out it was Lazlo and asks him to teach her how to play. LazloxPatsy   Peppermint Candycanes  The Pumpkin Queen changed for the holidays


Patsy's Smile

Disclaimer: Camp Lazlo and all related materials belong to Joe Murray and Cartoon Network Co-operation.

Summary: Patsy hears beautiful music coming from Camp Kidney, and finds out it was Lazlo and asks him to teach her how to play.

Pairing: LazloxPatsy (I can only seem to really work on this pairing o.o, for now.)

Age: About 14-15

Patsy made her way to Camp Kidney like she did ever day, it was her ritual. She knew she was a little earlier than usual but it was because she needed to get away. Her feet hitting against the ground in her dark blue high top sneakers as her chest tightened and was panting hard. Her tears stung her face as the wind blew in her face. Her blue skirt getting caught to everything along with her orange vest, her pink hair getting loose from her giant curl to make waves around her face, she figures that her mascara's smudged and she looked like a train wreck.

_Why? Why me? She had no reason to say that. I love him, I can't deny it, and it's no more than a little crush anymore. Why does he have to treat me gently, say such sweet things to me, make the world a better place. _She thought. She finally stopped running when she reached Camp Kidney. She sat down to rest; her feet were sore and her thighs has a few cuts from random branches. She buried her face in her hands and wiping the leaked make up and made black marks on the side of her hand. She sighed; she had no more tears left in her. She ran her hand through her now wavy pink hair. She reached into her pocket and took out her little round mirror. She looked at herself, _I look like shit._Then she heard it, it was low but still audible. _Music. _It was gentle, slow and hypnotizing. She lifted herself up despite the pain and started to walk towards it. Her body turned numb to the music. She reached the Jelly Cabin and loved how the music was really loud. She knocked and sighed when it stopped played. Lazlo opened the door wide-eyed and panicky.

"Hey Patsy, what happened? You look a little messy." He said pushing aside that he was just interrupted. To Lazlo, Patsy looked like something bad happened to her. Under her eyes were black smudges of mascara, her hair was tangled up in itself. Her legs had a few scrapes and he noticed a few on her arms.

"Lazlo, were you playing music, it was beautiful." She said softly, her voice was low and gentle and pretended that nothing was wrong.

"Uhh, yes I was. Come in." He said and let her in. She saw an acoustic guitar on his bed and a few music sheets on his bed. She ran her fingers over the chords - still warm.

"Play me a song Lazlo." She said quietly. Lazlo knew she was hurt and needed comfort.

"Sure Patsy, sit on my bed with me." He jumped on his bed and piled up his music sheets so she can sit. She sat on the bed comfortably. He pulled the strap over his head and played a gentle tune. Her body relaxed and watched how he plucked the chords and placed his fingers to make the notes turn into music. She was lost in her own little world, listening to him play and letting her body just slump. She hummed to it. Lazlo looking up at her, she had blank eyes and was humming to his guitar; he was frightened by the blankness of her eyes and was somehow comforted with her beautiful humming. In one way or another, he brought her peace and was happy.

She snapped back to reality and blinked and smiled. She went on her hands with her face near Lazlo's.

"Teach me how to play Lazlo." She said Lazlo with the extension of the o. He looked in her eyes, they were pleading. He smiled a big smile.

"Sure!" He said and handed her his guitar. She pulled the strap over her head and was confused when he laughed. "Wrong side," She giggled and switched sides. Lazlo handed her a pink and orange swirled pick. He placed her fingers the correct way to hold it. He instructed her to place her finger on a chord and pluck the chord with her pick. It made a low sound. He continued to teach her simple notes. Her eye caught the clock on the wall.

"Oh dear, I gotta go. Same time tomorrow?" She said chipper. She smiled wide, happy that she got to spend time with her crush. Lazlo looked up and smiled his usual smile.

"Okay, Patsy, same time tomorrow, see ya! Oh wait, you can keep the pick." He said and wrapped her hand around the pick, she blushed. She handed over his guitar and jumped off the bed and almost skipped out of the cabin. She suddenly felt a sudden sting and looked down and giggled.

"Oh wow, I'm such a mess!" She said and brushed off some dirt off her skirt and ran back towards Acorn Flats. She clutched the pick in her hand making it leave a print and it would almost jab into her skin if she held it harder. She didn't care if her makeup was smudged and her uniform was ruined and her legs stung with random scrapes. She came to a meadow and twirled and fell onto the grass. She felt drunk and dizzy, her heart about to rip from her chest with excitement. She laughed out loud to her own stupidity. _ Oh God, Lazlo, Lazlo, Lazlo look at me! With your bright green eyes, your wavy orange hair and your wonderful attitude, I don't care what she thinks, we can be together, somehow, some time and I'll always be there beside you, admiring you, wanting you, loving you. I don't want to hurt you, and I never will. Lazloooooo with the hair of a rip__e__ tangerine, the eyes of summer leaves__, please hear my prayers, _she almost sang to herself cheerfully. She let the sun warm her tanned skin. She was darker than the other girls but not completely, she didn't burn so her skin absorbed the sun with no problems and darken it to almost a brown. Her pink hair cushioned her head and felt the grass on her legs. She wished for the moment to never end and stayed there till she knew she would be in trouble when she got back.

888

The guitar lessons continued everyday and she was almost capable of playing a whole song without plucking the wrong chord. Each day they would move a little closer to each other on the bed. Lazlo began to see sunshine in her no more dull eyes. He loved to watch her play and loved even more to be able to teach her. He loved her laugh and her chipper self. He felt weird, that's what he thought, that with the pounding inside him and the sudden blushes when he would touch her hand or their arms would brush, he thought he was sick and went to go see Nurse Leslie being the child he is.

"It's called love buddy," Nurse Leslie said and dismissed him. _Love? But, I always love, I love Clam, Raj and Edward and everyone else, but why is this kind of love different? Am I in love? _He walked back to his cabin and picked up his guitar and began to play a song. He still smelled her scent from that morning and smiled. He let his fingers do the playing and let his mind relax for once. The only coming to his mind was Patsy, the image of when she first heard him play, she was messy but he loved her hair, how it wasn't in her childhood curl but in waves, how she hummed at his guitar like she knew the song he was playing. He started to play his guitar slower, making every note longer.

The next morning, Lazlo woke up a little earlier, his mind clicked bunch of notes together and he quickly went through his stacks of guitar tabs and found an empty sheet and starting to put down the notes into a melody then into a song. An hour or so passed and he heard knocking at his door, it was Patsy, his heart began to beat faster.

Patsy outside was her cheerful self telling herself that she'll get that song right.

"Hey Patsy," He said in his cheery self.

"Hey Lazlo, c'mon, I'm ready for my lesson, I gotta get that song right!" She said and winked. She sat where she usually sat except a little closer this time and Lazlo sat closer to her too, so close their knees were touching. He put the strap over her head and she started playing and soon enough she finished the song with no mistakes. She smiled the biggest smile Lazlo has seen in days.

"I got it right! Thank you Lazlo," She said and pressed her lips onto Lazlo's for a short kiss. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Hers did too a little. She handed over his guitar. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't say sorry Patsy and please don't leave. I wrote this song just for you," he said. Her face lit up. He fixed a chord on his guitar and started to play a sweet happy melody. "Patsy's Smile is what I call it, and I want you to play it." He stopped played and directed her to stand up.

"I can only play one song." She said.

"No matter, I'll do the playing for you." He pulled the strap over her head again and wrapped his arms around her to make his hands go under hers. Her face turned warm. Her fingers followed his as he played the song. Every note was like a thousand kisses.

"Lazlo, you didn't have to write a song for me." She said in almost a whisper. He gave a small chuckle.

"But, I did." He said softly, it made tingles goes up her neck. _Lazlo's acting funny, what's up with him,_ she thought. The song finished and there was silence, his cheek touching hers. He tilted her head to face his. She felt his bangs on her forehead, his eyes playful and wanting something. He pulled over her head his guitar and placed it on his bed beside them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes and put his hand in her pink hair. Patsy noticed that Lazlo was stronger than when they were kids, his hold was strong around her little waist, _like, he didn't want to let her go. _

_This is an illusion, this is all a dream, _she thought. All stayed still for a moment, they could hear each other's fast, nervous heartbeat. That's when it all happened; they were a breath away from each other and the world around them seemed to disappear. Lazlo pressed his lips against hers. Lazlo knew what love he had then, _I'm in love with Patsy. _Patsy didn't expect it but went along with it, _I don't care if this is a dream, just, don't let it end._It turned into a passionate kiss and Lazlo pressed her closer against him, he slid his finger through her hair so it unwinds from her curl and makes waves around her face. When out of breath they parted just to look in each other's eyes.

"You did everything I couldn't do," she whispered. He kissed her nose playfully and smiled making her smile and her dark cheeks had some pink.

"Your smile, Pasty, is what I feel in love with in the first place." He said making her smile wider. He loved every second of her smiling.

_Patsy's Smile._

A/n: VERY CORNY, actually came to me as a spasm daydream I think in math class but it was a little different and another dream spasm came to me while I was playing my acoustic guitar so it crammed together to make this!!! TADA! The end is like blah, I don't really like it, and I'm probably going to rewrite this later on. Anyways, this is for you LxP shippers out there and even though there's LxE that seriously owns Lazlo and Patsy, don't lose hope, Lazlo and Patsy could still work out like Lazlo and Edward!


End file.
